The objectives of these studies are to determine how healing takes place following various surgical procedures, delineate what soft tissue is essential for maintaining circulation to the mobilized bone fragments and teeth, and determine the effect of soft tissue flap design on circulation to bone and teeth. The osseous repair, revascularization associated with surgical correction of simulated bony and occlusal deformities of the mandible and maxilla will be studied in 25 adult male rhesus monkeys. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schendel, S. A., Eisenfeld, J., Bell, W. H., and Epker, B. N.: Superior repositioning of the maxilla: Stability and soft tissue osseous relations. American Jorunal of Orthodontics 70(6):663-674, December 1976. Bell, W. H., and Schendel, S. A.: Biologic basis for modification of the sagittal ramus split operation. Jornal of Oral Surgery 35:362-369, May 1977.